The treatment of acute and chronic pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for highly effective therapies for treating acute and chronic pain in a targeted manner that is fair to the patient, which is to be understood as meaning the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient. This manifests itself in the large number of scientific works that have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesia or fundamental research into nociception.